Someone To Die For
by Princesspepper
Summary: It's graduation day and Draco knows what is going to happen within the next 48 hours. And it involves a huge sacrifice, but all made for his true love. Will Draco go through with it? Songfic. HPDM Rated R for character death.


Title: Someone To Die For (ONE SHOT)

Author: Princesspepper

Paring: Harry/Draco

Rating: R (For slash and character death.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter, therefore I am not JK Rowling, and even if I were, I wouldn't be writing this, I would be working on Book Six!

(A/N) Helooo people! Tis me, Princesspepper, back with a one shot! You may know me from my other fic, "Save Me From The Dark" which is also a HPDM fic. Now with this story... well let's just say it's less _cheery_ than my other one. This is a songfic; I was inspired by the song "Someone To Die For" (hence the name of the story). It is on the Spiderman2 soundtrack, performed by Jimmy Gnecco featuring Brian May. Alain Johannes, Natasha Shneider, and Chris Cornell wrote it. Ok now that all the credits crap is over with (which should have been in the disclaimer but I'm too lazy), I will talk more about nothing!

Well, I should warn you right now for the ABSOLUTE LAST TIME, this is SLASH so if you are a homophobe, get the hell out of here! And I should also warn you (also for the last time), this includes a character death, so if you don't like that, YOU should get out of here too! This is going to be very sad, and I will probably cry while writing it... so that should be fun! I don't know how good this will be; it's my first try at a one-shot, but we shall see. And by the way, it's in Draco's point of view for the most part. Anyway, on with the story!

Someone To Die For

It was late. Very late. I shouldn't have been up, but I was very preoccupied with my thoughts, which seemed to always haunt me when it was quiet and dark. I turned my head to look at my beautiful sleeping partner. He looked so innocent lying there like that. Like the angel that he was. The last thing I wanted was to hurt him. But merely _being _around Harry caused him harm; little did he know. But I was fully aware of that. I just couldn't bring myself to leave. I loved him too much.

_Before you landed _

_I had a will but didn't know what it could do_

You were abandoned 

_And still your handing out _

_What you don't want to lose_

You make me drop things 

_Like all the plans I had_

_For a life without you_

I thought back on the first time I realized how I felt about Harry. He was so innocent and lost back then. Abused by his relatives and abandoned by his friends, who thought they were in danger being around him. Not only were they wrong, but also it's just cruel to leave somebody so helpless and insecure. That was why_ I _couldn't do it. Harry would be crushed. Even if it was for our own good, for we'd be much better off apart.

But then again, at first all I had felt was lust. I planned on using Harry for a quick shag and then leaving him all offended and alone. But then I got emotionally attached. Or at least I realized I always had been. And that was it. All my plans of becoming a Death Eater and following in my father's footsteps went out the window.

So I was there for Harry as sort of an anchor, to help him keep his grip on reality when his nightmares threatened to take over. I held him when nobody else would listen. I kissed his tears away when he was sad. And I loved him more than life itself. I would do anything for Harry, just so he could be happy.

_Someone to die for_

_Someone to fall into when the world goes dark_

_Someone to die for _

_Someone to tear a hole in this endless night_

_Someone like you_

Even though Harry put an end to the plans for my life, he also saved me. I was spiraling down the road of no return; the summer after I fell in love with him I was due to get the Dark Mark burned into my arm. But instead I ran away from home, and found him at the house he inherited from his godfather. That was the most beautiful summer of my life; filled with love and laughter.

I turned over in our shared bed and put my arm around him, kissing him on the cheek as he slept. Being close to him, touching him; was the most soothing thing I could to for myself. Instantly my head cleared as I was enveloped in his scent. He smelled like lavender and cinnamon, my favorite smells, perhaps because they remind me of him. I let my heavy eyelids droop and allowed sleep to take over me.

"Dray... Draco wake up! We're going to be late!"

I opened my eyes to find Harry sitting on top of me, his face right up to mine. I blinked a few times and looked around. It was morning; light was streaming through the curtains. I smiled at my boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek before gently pushing him off of me so I could sit up.

I turned around to look at the clock on the night table to discover I only had a half hour to get ready! Today was the day of our graduation, the last day of term and the last day we would ever spend at Hogwarts as students.

"Draco... this is it. We're graduating. I can't believe its come so fast... I'm really scared Dray." Harry whispered to me looking terrified. I crawled over to him and held him in my arms for a few minutes, letting him cry out his built up apprehension. When he was finished, I cupped his chin in my hands and looked into his eyes.

"Harry, what is it that you are afraid of?" I asked gently.

"I-I'm afraid a-after we graduate you'll leave me. Because we're not in school anymore I mean. Why should someone like you hang around me if you don't have to?" Harry said, tears still in his voice although gone from his eyes.

I looked at him with immense concern in my eyes, and made sure he was paying attention and was taking me seriously. "Harry. I am not going to leave you. Why would I do that? _I love you_." I said soothingly and made sure he absolutely believed me.

"God Draco, I really hope you meant that." Harry said quietly.

Instead of responding with words, I covered his mouth in a kiss, making him forget all his past worries. We got very into it, and passed nearly five minutes kissing. Tongues were getting involved, and Harry's hands were slowly creeping up the back of my shirt... I suddenly broke the kiss, much to Harry's disappointment, and grabbed the clock on the bedside table.

"Harry- we have to be in the Great Hall in twenty minutes!" I yelped, jumping off the bed. I began rummaging through the chest of drawers to find something to wear. Harry did the same. We dressed in silence, both very nervous about the ceremony ahead of us. When we were finally ready, Harry and I descended the stairs that lead to the Great Hall, hand in hand, now ready for anything that would be thrown at us.

_I'm drunk when sober_

_The room is spinning _

_You are what I hold on to_

_You're taking over_

_I found that giving in_

_Is the best I can do_

When it was all over; the graduation, the party, everything, Harry and I arrived quite exhausted at his godfather's house. It was empty; him and I were the only ones ever to come since Sirius died. The Order's meetings were moved to a more secure area. We stumbled into the master bedroom, quite eager to go to sleep. I wasn't feeling very well; I had partied a little to hard and was coming down painfully. I felt dizzy as I walked towards the bed, resulting in collapsing to the floor. Harry looked panic stricken as he ran over to where I had fallen.

"Oh my god, are you all right Draco?" He said, terrified. He sat on the floor next to me and cradled my head in his lap. I nodded once with my eyes closed, wrapping my arms around him; as long as we were holding onto each other, everything calmed down and I felt better. That is when I realized I could not live without him.

"Okay now?" Harry said sweetly.

"Yes. Much better." I said, getting to my feet.

"Good, because I have plans for you." Said Harry, with a mischievous glint in his eye. With that, he pushed me into the wall and began kissing me ferociously. His mouth closed over mine; he used his tongue to pry my lips open so he could get in. His tongue pressed against mine, and I fought back hard. We battled for dominance, flipping positions quite often, so he was against the wall, but he always got me back under him. Finally, I gave in and let him take control.

His soft hands glided underneath my shirt. He pulled it off in one fluid movement, covering my chest with kisses. I moaned as he paused at my nipple to bite it softly, then continuing on down my stomach. When he reached my navel, he dipped one finger into the waistband of my pants, but then decided against whatever he was going to do and worked his way back up my chest.

When he reached my neck, he gently kissed and licked it a few times before biting it, leaving a nice big red mark. He kissed me on the lips again, this time very gingerly. His hands glided down to my pants again, and he undid the fastenings. I wouldn't have let him go this far; it was perfect the way it was. Just innocent kissing. But something inside me told me that this would be my last night with him. I didn't want to believe it, but I couldn't deny it. So I let him have his way with me.

_Someone to die for_

_Someone to fall into when the world goes dark_

_Someone to die for_

_Someone to tear a hole in this endless night_

_Someone like you_

Afterwards, we lay on the bed kissing passionately. Harry paused and pulled away to look at me. "You're beautiful..." Harry whispered lovingly. He caressed my face with his hand, looking into my silver eyes. Slowly and against my wishes, a tear fell down my cheek. He kissed it away and asked me what was wrong. He had no idea these would be among our last kisses.

"Nothing Harry. I'm okay." I answered firmly, knowing full well that I was lying.

Harry smiled, believing me. "I love you Draco." He said comfortingly.

"I love you too." I said, giving him another sweet kiss. "I think we should sleep now, it's been a long day."

Harry nodded in agreement, turning off the light.

Screaming awakened me. I looked at Harry and saw he was having an awful nightmare. His eyes were twitching about underneath their closed lids and he was flailing wildly about in the bed. I knew instantly he was receiving information from The Dark Lord, about his whereabouts most likely, so I did not wake him. But I did know what I had to do.

I grabbed my wand from the bedside table and stumbled out of our room, choosing the one next door to do what must be done. It was the library, and I had many of my dark arts books there. I selected one off the shelf and found the curse I was looking for. I cast it upon myself, hoping to God that it would do what I needed it to do. Then I wrote Harry a letter, explaining my actions, and I tucked it into the book, leaving the book on the table.

When I was finished, I rushed back to my bedroom, finding that Harry was now awake, staring wide-eyed into space. I ran over to him and asked him what happened. I sat down on the bed next to him, and instantly he collapsed into my arms, sobbing.

"It is Voldemort!" he cried, "now is the time! I must go! NOW!"

I hushed him and explained to him that I would not let him go without me. It was crucial to my plan, but I didn't say that aloud, for he knew nothing of it. Finally, after much bickering, he agreed.

Later on, we apparated at Harry's childhood house in Godric's Hollow. Harry's premonition was indeed right; as soon as we walked in, we found Voldemort there waiting.

I was getting more nervous by the second; I was terrified because I knew what had to happen. Voldemort began to speak to Harry in his horrible icy voice.

"So, Harry, we meet again. And I see you have brought young Mr. Malfoy with you." The Dark Lord sneered, "well I can assure you, he won't be much help against me."

Harry gritted his teeth angrily and drew his wand from his pocket, and Voldemort responded by doing the same. The moment of truth was approaching. I just hoped it worked.

Harry cast his spell. Voldemort blocked it. As Voldemort advanced on the terrified Harry, I grabbed Harry by his shoulders and whispered in his ear.

"Harry, I'm very sorry about this, but just remember, I love you. And I always will." A tear slipped down my cheek as I tensed for what I was about to do.

Voldemort cast the killing curse. I knew Harry probably could have dodged it, but no matter; this needed to be done. I jumped in front of it, and I knew no more.

_Someone to die for_

Someone to die for 

_Someone to die_

_Someone _

_Someone _

_Someone_

Harry froze in shock at what had just happened. He dropped to the ground in front of the motionless Draco; his soul mate, his beloved. Harry's eyes welled up with tears as he gazed at this fallen angel.

"I knew you were too good to be true." Harry whispered as tears streamed down his face, landing on Draco's body.

Harry heard Voldemort cackling in the background, and suddenly he felt his muscles and bones surging with a new power. Harry was angry.

He jumped to his feet, whipped out his wand and screamed out "_Avada Kedavra!_" as loud as he possibly could. Voldemort laughed at his foolish attempt. That was the last sound The Dark Lord would ever make. The flash of green light hit him in the chest, knocking him to the floor, never to rise again.

Harry thought nothing of what he had just done, all he could think about was Draco and what had happened. He sank to the floor again next to his motionless lover. Harry collapsed on top of him, sobbing and cradling his head. He stroked his hair, savoring the softness, however the head just lolled, completely non-responsive to Harry's affection.

"Draco... DRACO!!! Wake up... wake up..." Harry sobbed, his face red and tear-streaked and screwed up into a look of pure agony, shaking his true love. "Please wake up... _please_... I love you..."

When Harry returned home, grief stricken, he fled to the library; his sanctuary. He sat down at the desk and cried. He didn't know how long he sat there, but the whole time he was thinking about Draco. Harry had loved him so much, why was it that every time Harry loved someone they were taken away from him?

Something inside Harry told him that Draco had been planning the whole thing. He looked up and for the first time noticed that one of Draco's dark arts books was lying on the desk in front of him.

Harry found this curious, so he picked it up. He noticed that it was slightly more bulgy than it should have been, so he let it fall open to the source of the bulge. Sitting on the page was an envelope in Draco's handwriting with Harry's name on it.

With shaky hands, Harry tore open the envelope and begun to read.

_Dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this, it means that I am gone, and you have successfully defeated Voldemort. Firstly, congratulations, you've done a great job. But I think I owe you an explanation for my actions._

_As I have said to you, I am very sorry for what I have done, but it was the only way. The fate of the world was in your hands and I was getting in the way of what you had to do. Voldemort was going to feed off of your love for me; make you weak so he could kill you. It didn't matter if I were with you or not, he would do it no matter what. So I decided I had to make the most of that. _

So when Voldemort tried to kill you, I jumped in front of the curse, saving your life and giving up mine. The world needs you more than it needs me, Harry, and that's why I did it. Only you could defeat Voldemort.

_But to make sure my plan worked, last night I cast a spell upon myself that allowed all of my powers to be transferred to the one I loved most in the world when I died. It goes without saying that that person is you, Harry. _

_So after I died, you most likely felt invigorated, both by anger at Voldemort for killing me, and from the curse I put upon myself. So you defeated him, forever purging the world of his reign of terror. _

_Remember this always Harry; I loved you more than life itself, and still do, no matter where I am at this point in time. It was an honor to die for the one I loved most. It was completely worth it, I am sure that I have no regrets. I am happy that you are alive, and you quite literally saved the world. You must feel great about that. Harry, you are my world, and I saved you. That is the perfect way for me to go. _

_Love Always,_

Draco 

Harry's eyes were spilling over with tears when he was finished reading. Harry Potter had no reason to live. Harry Potter had served his purpose. Harry Potter loved a dead man. And Harry Potter was alone.

_Someone to die for_

_Someone to fall into when the world goes dark_

_Someone to die for_

_Someone to tear a hole in this endless night _

_Someone_

_Someone _

_Like you_

End

(A/N) Omygosh, that was so sad, if I do say so myself! I'm sorry for Harry's misery, but don't say I didn't warn you! Please, _please_ let me know what you think of this. I had a lot of "fun" (haha, not really considered _fun_ writing sad stuff like that) writing this, and I'd love to know if you enjoyed reading it. I know for me personally, I would be crying my eyes out after a story where someone I liked dies, so let me know if you were crying, just sad, or not sad at all because of my poor timing (lol, but don't be too mean please!). DEFINETLY no flames, but of course I welcome constructive criticism, and if enough people like this, I think I'll write another one-shot! Actually, I'm thinking of doing a different version of this, like another song fic of the same song only a different plot. But same characters!! !! So let me know if you think I should write another... well I might do it weather you like it or not, but I'll want to do it more if you want me too!! And I've got ideas for yet ANOTHER one shot. So yeah. Keep an eye out. Ok, well if you want a slightly happier (but it still has dark parts, except no deaths...) fic, read my other fic, "Save Me From The Dark." If you aren't already, that is. I love long reviews, please give me some of those! Let me know EVERYTHING that crossed your minds while reading this. Just click the little purple button that says, "Go"! Thank you in advance!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.XOXO Princesspepper OXOX.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.


End file.
